


sorry for the surprise

by starlightwalking



Series: Ataquenta Silmarillion [8]
Category: The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Denial of Feelings, Drunken Flirting, First Kiss, Implied Fingon | Findekáno/Maedhros | Maitimo, M/M, TSS Advent Treat, Tolkien Secret Santa 2020 Advent Calendar, Unresolved Tension, Years of the Trees
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-18
Updated: 2020-12-18
Packaged: 2021-03-10 21:13:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 404
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28153677
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starlightwalking/pseuds/starlightwalking
Summary: Findaráto surprises Turukáno with a kiss.
Relationships: Finrod Felagund | Findaráto/Turgon of Gondolin
Series: Ataquenta Silmarillion [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2076816
Comments: 14
Kudos: 25
Collections: Tolkien Secret Santa 2020 ADVENT CALENDAR





	sorry for the surprise

**Author's Note:**

> A treat for day 18 of the Tolkien Secret Santa Advent Calendar. This is for the NSFW prompt "First Kiss," but this isn't really NSFW.

Turukáno froze, utterly astonished. Findaráto didn’t seem to notice: he clung tighter to him, pressed his lips even firmer to Turukáno’s, wrapped a leg around his hip—

There was something wild and reckless inside Turukáno that wanted to cling and kiss and wrap in return. But that—he couldn’t—this was _Ingo_ —!

So he just stood still as Findaráto’s exuberance faded. His friend loosened his grip, leaning back, eyes misty.

“Mm...Turno?” Ingo slurred.

Ah. Of course. He was drunk. This meant nothing to him; Ingo was notorious for kissing anything that moved. Turukáno just...happened to be there when the mood overtook him. Too bad he hadn’t accosted Tyelkormo instead; he would probably have reciprocated. Though a part of Turukáno was somehow glad that wasn’t the case.

“You taste good,” Ingo sighed dreamily, leaning his head on Turukáno’s shoulder and lazily mouthing at his neck. “Mmm...”

“Ingo,” Turukáno rasped. He really shouldn’t—he knew they couldn’t—if Finno found out, after all his teasing (and worse) about Maitimo—

He was probably just feeling this way because, well, he’d _never_ been kissed before. Not by anyone. Maybe Ingo was just taking pity on him—one hundred years old, and never been kissed! And—well—sure, Turno had been saving it, but he hadn’t kissed _back_. If he ever got up the courage to ask Elenwë...

“Sorry for the...surprise,” Findaráto mumbled against his skin. Turukáno flushed—he was half-drunk himself and knew he needed to push his cousin (his _friend_!) away before things got...uncomfortable. Well. _More_ uncomfortable.

“D’you wanna try again?” Ingo looked hopefully up into Turno’s eyes, and—and—

Turukáno shook Findaráto off him. “You’re drunk,” he informed him. “Let’s just—thanks for the, uh, surprise? But we can just...forget it happened, alright?”

Because it didn’t mean anything to Ingo. It couldn’t. And of course it didn’t mean anything to Turno, aside from...well. His first kiss.

Ingo’s face fell. “Oh,” he said quietly. “Oh, alright then, I...I was just hoping you...” But he shook himself like Huan did when there was something cold in the air, and when he refocused, he was grinning through his mess of blond hair.

“Don’ worry, I won’t tell anyone,” Ingo promised—and for some reason, Turukáno was almost disappointed.

Almost.

(He was _definitely_ glad Findekáno wouldn’t find out he’d been kissing his cousin. He knew he’d never be able to live _that_ down.)

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading, and please comment if you enjoyed!  
> You can find me on tumblr [@arofili](https://arofili.tumblr.com/), and check out the TSS blog [here](https://officialtolkiensecretsanta.tumblr.com/).


End file.
